Talk:Counter-Strike Xbox Edition/@comment-86.101.200.232-20151116195850/@comment-69.127.218.229-20160420144023
Counter-Strike (Xbox; CSX) is a first-person shooter video game derived mostly from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Contentsshow SynopsisEdit Counter-Strike (Xbox; CSX) was released on November 18, 2003 (NA) and December 5, 2003 (EU), utilizing Valve's Half-Life GoldSrc engine. It is the first installment of the series released on consoles featuring multiplayer (via Xbox LIVE), singleplayer, and training modes with a variety of both bomb defusal and hostage maps. Unlike its PC counter-part, CSX does not have a Tour of Duty mode. However, this is the first title in the series with the so-called "Counter-Strike bot" integrated into both singleplayer and multiplayer. FeaturesEdit Counter-Strike (Xbox) was the first installment released on consoles and to integrate the so-called "Counter-Strike bot" (not Counter-Strike: Condition Zero). MapsEdit Bomb Defusal (de)Edit Airstrip Aztec Cbble Chateau Corruption Dust Dust II Fastline Inferno Piranesi Prodigy Stadium Tides Truth Vostok Hostage Rescue (cs)Edit Havana Italy Miami Militia Office Unlike the PC versions of Counter-Strike games, the map story and tips are given by default during loading screens (ex: "Use balcony above bomb site A to fire on enemies in the courtyard" in the map Truth). DevelopmentEdit Unlike Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, the console version did not suffer from development complications. Contributions from Ritual Entertainment, Turtle Rock Studios, and Valve paved the way for an optimal release window. On November 18, 2003 and later on December 5, 2003, CSX was released on Microsoft's original Xbox console in North America and Europe respectively. Utilizing the same engine as Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (Valve's Half-Life GoldSrc engine), the launch resulted in an unprecedented success before its PC counter-part was even released which established huge anticipation when it would later launch on its primary platform of choice. On December 16, 2003, Inferno and Office were released as free DLC, which was simply an unlock for a hidden path that already contained the two maps, otherwise known as "Disc DLC"1 Release NotesEdit Counter-Strike (Xbox) has only been released via retail; DLC may be accessed via the original Xbox LIVE Marketplace, which has since shut down as part of Microsoft's Xbox LIVE scaling strategy. VideosEdit 03:50Xplay preview of counterstrike on xbox Xplay preview of counterstrike on xbox 03:56Xplay review of counterstrike on xbox Xplay review of counterstrike on xbox Add a photo to this gallery GalleryEdit GeneralEdit CSX Cover art CSXP Platinum Hits Edition CSX back Back cover art CSX side Side cover art CSX controls Controls sheet CSXCD CD CSXPCD Platinum Hits CD Add a photo to this gallery Official ScreenshotsEdit Csx screen Csx screen01 Csx screen02 Csx screen03 Csx screen04 Csx screen05 Csx screen06 Csx screen07 Csx screen08 Csx screen09 Csx screen10 Csx screen11 Csx screen12 Csx screen13 Csx screen14 Csx screen15 Csx screen16 Csx screen17 Csx screen18 Add a photo to this gallery Behind the scenesEdit Counter-Strike: Xbox was originally meant to have an actual Single player portion as suggested by its now defunct official Xbox page, involving the use of the Blowtorch and other gadgets, referring to the equipment available in Deleted Scenes. 2 Most of the official screenshots taken from the now defunct Counter-Strike: Xbox page are development screenshots of Ritual Entertainment's work on Condition Zero (Deleted Scenes) and show several beta elements.